Angiogenesis is crucial for the development of a functional circulatory system in the vertebrate embryo. Central to these processes are the endothelial cells (EC) that form a continuous layer lining the blood vessels and constitute a dynamic system that changes in response to environmental stimuli. Epidermal growth factor-like 7 (EGFL7) is expressed by EC and is present both in soluble of ECM-bound forms and may act both in an autocrine and paracrine manner. Expression in adult endothelium is low but becomes induced during physiological and pathological angiogenesis. We have previously shown that Egfl7 is a critical, pro-angiogenic regulator of angiogenesis during embryonic development and in during post-natal angiogenesis in the retina. The mechanisms by which Egfl7 signals are transduced are not well understood. However, our studies show in vivo, that EGFL7 interacts with endothelial Notch and modulates Notch intracellular signaling. Little is known about its role in response to microvascular injury and repair. The bone marrow (BM) vasculature is an ideal model to address these questions because injury and regeneration of the sinusoidal endothelium and the HSPC residing in the vascular niche can be studied in a well-defined setting. Importantly, this model is relevant for pathological angiogenesis i.e. during tissue damage, ischemia, and tumor angiogenesis. A central hypothesis of this proposal is that EGFL7 acts in response to injury of the BM vasculature to promote endothelial and hematopoietic regeneration that restores the damaged tissue. We further propose that EGFL7 acts through an autocrine mechanism to promote neoangiogenesis in response to vascular injury via cross-talk with VEGF and Notch, and that EGFL7 acts through a paracrine mechanism as an angiocrine factor secreted by sinusoidal EC in the BM vascular niche to promote hematopoiesis. We will test these hypotheses in three specific aims. First, we will determine the role of Egfl7 in the BM vascular niche. Second, we will investigate the molecular and biochemical basis of Egfl7 signaling in primary human EC. Third, we will identify mechanisms of EGFL7 signaling in the BM vascular niche. Endothelial cells constitute a dynamic system that changes in response to environmental stimuli, including injury of the microvasculature. Understanding how these processes are orchestrated in a living organism may lead to treatments in which endothelial cells aid the repair of damaged vessels or restrict the blood supply of tumors.